thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmos
Cosmos the Draconequus is the main antagonist in The Creature Council: Rewritten. She is the embodiment and spirit of malice. She is more powerful and dangerous than Discord, longing for pure destruction instead of trick based chaos. Physical Description =_= Background Cosmos' origins are mostly unknown. She and Discord allegedly met at some point in the Chaos Dimension where they quickly bonded over their love of chaos. They both traveled to many different planets spreading chaos being careful to avoid The Creature World. Eventually, they reached the lands of Equestria. Discord was content with spreading chaos by the use of tricks and pranks, never truly harming anyone. Cosmos, however, wanted to spread chaos by causing harm to others and destroying the world. Discord tried to plead with her to not be so malevolent with her chaos but Cosmos refuses. Cosmos then reveals herself as not another spirit of chaos but instead the spirit of malice. After this, Cosmos' love for Discord became obsessive, manipulative, and toxic. Cosmos' chaos began to grow out of control and nearly destroyed all of Equestria. All high power in Equestria: Celestia and Luna, Queen Novo, King Aspen, and the King of Abyssinia began to track down the source of the damage, believing it to be Discord. However, Cosmos did reveal herself to the royals and took the credit for the chaos. Discord pleaded with them to help be rid of Cosmos, as it is the only way to revert her chaos. The power of the royals, combined with Discord's magic, banished Cosmos, turning her into a constellation made up of six stars called the Andalusian Stars. Discord wiped the memory of Cosmos from everyone involved and took the blame for everything Cosmos did. This fate had him turned into stone for almost one thousand years. The constellation stayed up in space for over a thousand years until a falling star knocked the Andalusian Stars out of the sky. The stars fell and scattered across all of Equestria. Discord, now free from his stone imprisonment and reformed to use his chaos for good, found one of the Andalusian Stars and buried it so that no one would find it and Cosmos would never return. Years later the first of the stars, reformed as a necklace with a large star-shaped gem, was found by Rarity the Unicorn who gifted it to Princess Twilight because it was "much more her style." Cosmos, now having a powerful enough person to wear the star, possesses Twilight and tells her to find the other Andalusian Stars. After Twilight gets all of her friends on board, she Appearance on The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Council Movie During Discord's last scene in The Creature Council Movie, when he is banished from The Creature World, he is sent to the Chaos Dimension where he meets up with Cosmos in her natural form. They become close friends by the scene's end. The Creature Council: Rewritten Cosmos acts as the main antagonist of The Creature Council: Rewritten. It is stated that in the last chance effort to be with Discord, Cosmos reset the universe and took over The Creature World for herself. Powers and Abilities Being a Draconequus, Cosmos is able to warp reality in far greater ways than Discord can. Cosmos being the spirit and embodiment of malice instead of chaos, was able to reset the universe with numerous different changes allowing her to take control of The Creature World. She can shapeshift herself and others into whatever she pleases, most times completely disregarding the will and safety of the other person. She used mind control on The Creature Council in order to keep them away from The Creature World for as long as possible. When she met Discord, she manipulated the shadows in order to keep herself hidden. She has been shown several times altering her height and size. She can read others' minds and learn of their darkest nightmares and, in the council's case, their best fantasies. When she takes control over someone's body, she gains all of their memories and has full control over their body and powers. Development Cosmos was not initially supposed to be in the series at all. She is a character from the My Little Pony IDW Comics and therefore not canon. The Creators, however, after reading the comic, decided to make Cosmos an actual character in the series. The character of Cosmos was originally supposed to be a "John Doe" Draconequus that wanted to restore the rule of the Draconeequus over The Creature World, with him as the ruler. This fact storyline was changed in order to fit Cosmos into the series. The ending of The Creature Council Movie was changed along with Discord's story of conquering Equestria in order to foreshadow Cosmos in the second movie. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Draconequus Category:The Creature Council Category:My Little Pony __NOEDITSECTION__